Operation: M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S.
Information Summary: The KND have run out of Rainbow Munchies, their favorite cereal, so they send out tennis-ball probes to find a box. They find it in Aisle Number 60-teen at the Supervillains Supermarket & Deli, but it is the last one the store has, and it's as popular with the bad guys as it is with the KND! In fact, Father has picked up the box himself, only to be harrassed by Mr. Boss and Count Spankulot. Before they can come to blows, Sector V arrives, sparking a battle royale for the Rainbow Munchies. The box of cereal changes hands repeatedly, but it eventually ends up with Numbuh 5 as the KND hijacks Stickybeard's miniature pirate ship to make a break for the cashier. Unfortunately, between the kids and freedom is a thoroughly-peeved Father, whose firey fury stops Sector V in their tracks. Despite being swamped in overheated popcorn, the shadowy villain demands his cereal - only to find that Numbuh 5 dropped it in the carnage. At that moment, the cash register rings, and Father turns his demands on the cereal's buyer: Knightbrace. However, the dental-themed villain reveals that he has no intention of eating the high-sugar product; in fact, he plans to destroy it. Aghast at Knightbrace's plan, Sector V and the villains settle on a truce - at least until breakfast is done - and all present give Knightbrace a tremendous beating. The scene then cuts to everyone enjoying a bowl of Rainbow Munchies - except Knightbrace, who has been shoved into the dairy fridge. As Count Spankulot grabs a carton of milk, the battered Knightbrace dizzily reminds everyone to brush their teeth after breakfast. *Villain Debuts: Bag-Headed Cashier *Locations: Sector V Treehouse and Supervillains Supermarket & Deli *Starring: **Numbuh 1 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 5 **Toilenator **Knightbrace (the main villain) **Father **Mr. Boss **Count Spankulot **Lesser Ice Cream Men **Stickybeard **Chewy and Gooey **Crazy Old Cat Lady **Mega Mom and Destructo Dad **Mr. Fizz **Bag-Headed Cashier *2x4 Tech: S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. *Villain Tech: Mini-Pirate Ship and Soda Guns Quotes *'Father: '''Hey! This market is for ''villains only! *'Numbuh 4:' Oh, we won't be long. We just dropped in to get our breakfast! *(Numbuh 4 shoots a matress at Father) *'Numbuh 1:' The cereal! Numbuh 3, secure the goods! *'Numbuh 3: '''Okie dokie, artichokie! *'Mr. Boss:' Two scoops of cereal to the man who brings me that box! *'Stickybeard: Well done, me stumpy mateys! Now the Rainbow Munchies be all ours! *(Stickybeard laughs, only for a cat to snatch the box from his hands) *'Crazy Old Cat Lady: '''Very good, my pretty frien - Huh?! *(''Mega Mom and Destructo Dad swoop out of the sky and grab the box) *'Destructo Dad: '''It's the most important meal of the da - Aaagh! *(''Mega Mom and Destructo Dad are shot out of the sky by Mr. Fizz, who grabs the box) *'''Mr. Fizz: (laughs) Soda and cereal! A combination only an adult could think... *(Stickybeard's ships passes Mr. Fizz, scooping up the box in the process) *'Mr. Fizz:'...of. *'Toiletnator:' So, with the others defeated, DESTINY once again beckons me to face and destroy...the Kids Next Door! And face them I will, for I am...THE TOILE - AAAHH! *(Toiletnator gets run over by Stickybeard's mini pirate ship, piloted by Numbuh 5) *'Numbuh 4: '''We're gonna make it! We're gonna make it! We're gonna - (''sees Father) - AAAAH! *'Father: '''You didn't think a half-priced barbecue grill could stop ''me, DID YOU?! (throws fire at Sticky Beard's ship, disintegrating it and dropping Sector V to the ground) *(Father is up to his waist in popped popcorn) *'Father:' Well, I hate the smell of burnt popcorn, but in this case... *(Father incinerates the sea of popcorn around him, before advancing on Numbuh 5) *'Father: '''NOW GIMME THAT BOX OF CEREAL!!! *'Numbuh 5: But I don't have it! *'Father: '''Then who...''does? *'''Father: ''KNIGHTBRACE!!!'' You're gonna share those Rainbow Munchies with me, AREN'T YOU?! *'Knightbrace:' (laughs) Do you know what this stuff does to your teeth and gums?! I'm not going to eat them...I'm going to DESTROOOYYY THEEEEM!! (cackles) *'Sector V: '''WHAT? *'Count Spankulot: Whaaat? *'''Mr. Boss: WHAT?! *'Candy Pirates:' Huuuhh? *'Crazy Old Cat Lady: '''WHAAAAAAAT?! *'Mr. Fizz: Ehhh? *'Mega Mom and Destructo Dad: '''Whaaaat?! *'The Toiletnator: 'My baaa-aa-aa-aaack! *'Father: 'What?! *(''Numbuh 1 walks up behind Father) *'Numbuh 1: '''Ahem...Desperate times call for desperate measures. Truce? *'Father: 'Until breakfast is finished! *'Numbuh 1: Agreed. *(Father and Numbuh 1 shake hands, before leading everyone else in the store towards Knightbrace) *'Knightbrace:' (trails off as he registers the advancing heroes and villains) Uhh...Hey, what are you... *(Sector V and the villains beat up Knightbrace) Trivia *This is the second Knightbrace episode, the next being Operation A.W.A.R.D.S. *The tennis ball probes are similar to the probe droids from Star Wars: Episode V. *This is the only standard episode where Father allies with the Kids Next Door. He will do so again in the movie, Operation: Z.E.R.O. *This is the largest hero/villain teamup in the series, as everyone in the Supermarket forms a temporary truce with Sector V to reclaim the Rainbow Munchies from Knightbrace. *Gramma Stuffum, Big Brother, Professor XXXL, Cuppa Joe and The Iguana appear wandering around the supermarket's cash registers in the beginning of the episode, but otherwise play no part. *Numbuhs 1, 3, 4 and 5 spend the majority of this episode in odd armored outfits. For example Numbuh 1 uses a bread box for a helmet, and Numbuh 3 uses paper cups as leg armor. *The box of Rainbow Munchies changes hands as follows: #Father (took the box off the shelf) #Numbuh 3 (secured the box after Numbuhs 4 and 1 trapped Father in a barbecue) #Count Spankulot (grabbed the box before Numbuh 3 could grab it) #Numbuh 5 (tripped Count Spankulot and fled in the S.H.O.P.P.I.N.G.D.A.R.T. with the rest of Sector V) #Sticky Beard (plucked the box from Numbuh 5's hands with his sword) #Crazy Old Cat Lady (had one of her cats retrieve the box from Sticky Beard) #Mega Mom and Destructo Dad (swiped the box from Crazy Old Cat Lady's hand) #Mr.Fizz (shot Mega Mom and Destructo Dad from the sky with fizz guns) #Sticky Beard (drove by Mr. Fizz in his mini pirate ship, grabbing the box as he does so) #Numbuh 5 (knocks Sticky Beard off his ship with a torrent of boxes from the shelves, retrieving the cereal) #Knightbrace (picked up the box after Father destroyed Sticky Beard's ship and defeated Sector V) #Everybody in the store except Knightbrace (beat up Knightbrace and shared the cereal with each other) M.U.N.C.H.I.E.S. Category:Season 4